Cold As You
by eragon23860
Summary: Oneshot. Edward loves Bella. Bella loves Jacob. Jacob loves no one. Bella is dead. SAD, I WARN YOU! I cried, and I wrote the darn thing. Inspired by Taylor Swift's Song 'Cold As You'. ***Bella/Edward***


_**Oneshot inspired by Taylor Swift's 'Cold As You'. You get the full effect better if you listen to the song while you're reading this. *wink wink***_

_**Disclaimer: I'm not rich. Therefore I don't own Twilight**_

**B POV: **

"**Jacob, I don't want to fight," I said. "I just want to talk about this."**

**Jacob wouldn't listen, though. I wanted him to listen. I wanted him to tell me something, even if it was terrible and hateful. Because that would mean he felt something about me. Even if it was hatred, it was an emotion. **

**Was that too much to ask? Really?**

"**Talk about what?" Jacob asked. "You're the one that's mad at me."**

"**Jake," I begged. "Jake, please. Please. I love you. You know I love you. Why won't you talk to me? I just want to talk about everything that's been happening to us. I want us to be like we used to be. Happy, you know?"**

**Jake still wasn't listening, though. God, he never listened. He always just ran off with his friends. We always ended up like this – fighting in front of all of his friends. Who always took his side.**

"**Look," he said. "We were never happy. You cheated on me with that Cullen bastard, remember? Remember, you little whore?"**

**Tears pricked in the corner of my eyes.**

"**I never cheated on you with Edward!" I said. "You made that up to justify for the fact that you cheated on me with Jessica! I never, ever cheated on you! Although a part of me wishes that I had, because at least Edward is nice to me! You're just sticking around because you're convinced that I'm going to put out eventually! Am I right?"**

**I wasn't going to be the bad guy anymore. I couldn't. I just couldn't take it anymore.**

"**No," Jake said. "You aren't right. I thought you were my friend, Bella. I just wanted a fling, you know? I wanted to try things out between us. But you're in love with that stupid Cullen guy, Edward," he sneered. "I can't be with someone who'll sleep with a total nerd like Cullen but not with a guy like me."**

"**I hate you," I whispered, tears falling like rain. "I hate you!"**

**Just like that, I ran.**

**E POV:**

"**I HATE YOU!" Bella yelled to Jake. I spun around, watching as Bella turned and ran away, her hair bouncing behind her and her beautiful brown eyes weighted by her tears.**

**Why is she with him? I thought to myself. He doesn't love her. He never has. He never will. Why can't she be with someone who loves her the way she loves them? Why can't she love me?**

"**What did you do?" I yelled to Jake. He just glared daggers at me.**

"**Why don't you go find out, Cullen?" he snarled. "She's your little girlfriend now. I don't want her."**

**I did the only thing that made sense – I punched Jake in the gut and ran after Bella.**

"**Bella!" I yelled. But she didn't slow down. She just ran across the lawn, her black heels falling off her feet as she ran. "Bella, please!"**

**Everything was moving in slow motion. Bella was crying. She ran into the middle of the road. She didn't see the truck turning the corner. The truck tried to stop. Bella tried to protect herself.**

**The truck couldn't stop. Bella couldn't save herself.**

**B POV:**

**Lights. **

**They were so bright. **

_**BAM!**_

**There was so much pain.**

**I hurt so bad.**

**I couldn't breathe.**

**I smelled blood.**

**My blood.**

**I heard voices. **

**Edward?**

**I saw the light.**

**I needed the light.**

**The light was my friend.**

**The light made the pain go away.**

**The light was warm.**

**The light gave me air.**

**Edward.**

**Edward was with me.**

**Edward was crying.**

**Edward was holding me.**

**Edward was screaming at me.**

"_**Bella!"**_

**E POV:**

**Nothing made sense anymore.**

**Bella was just lying there, blood pouring out of her head. So much blood. There was so much blood.**

"**Bella!" I said. "Bella, Bella, please! Bella, please! No, Bella!"**

**I could see it in her eyes. She was dying. She was leaving me. **

**I wrapped my arms around her, cradling her body in my arms. Her blood was coming out onto my shirt, and my tears were falling into her hair. I heard the truck driver get out of his truck.**

"**Edward," Bella murmured softly. **

"**Yes," I sobbed. "Yes, Bella! I'm here! Bella, please!"**

**Bella's body went limp in my arms. Bella was dead. My beautiful Bella was dead.**

"_**Bella!"**_

**E POV:**

**I looked down the aisle as Jacob looked down at Bella's dead body. He didn't deserve to be at her funeral. He didn't deserve to know her. He didn't deserve to be loved by Bella.**

"**She looks real sad, doesn't she?" I called down the church to Jacob. He turned to me. "Doesn't she?" I screamed.**

"**Yes," Jacob whispered.**

"**Good," I said through clenched teeth. "Because you're the one that killed her! You did this to her! This is all your fault! I hate you!"**

"**I didn't," Jake said. "I didn't kill her. I swear. I didn't."**

"**I was there," I said. "Damn it, Jacob, I watched her die, all because you didn't love her! All because you rejected the love of a goddamn angel! That's what she was! She was an angel on Earth! And all she ever did to you was love you!"**

"**I'm sorry."**

**I couldn't stand there. I couldn't look at the man that rejected Bella. The same Bella I would have given anything to love. To hold. To have tell me she loved me, too.**

**These were the things I wanted. These were the things he had. These were the things that Jacob had abused. These were the things that had sent the angel back to God. To heaven.**

_**Bella was dead. My Bella was dead.**_

**I turned around, and I ran.**

_**I'd loved Bella. Bella loved Jacob. Jacob loved no one. Now Bella's dead. I still love Bella. Jacob still loves no one.**_

**Love is a battlefield. And Bella had died in the war.**

_**Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you**_


End file.
